Bribery
by TheMoonAlwaysFalls
Summary: A quiet lunch meeting turns into something much more fun. - Pompous Pep, sex. Birthday request from vampygurl402 to arashi wolf princess.


Having a day off from college was rare for Danny, particularly when Vlad Masters was his English professor. Usually, he was stuck working on a paper or reading some lame medieval poems that he could barely understand (he was a science major - English was most assuredly not his forte). For the first time that year, Danny was actually ahead though, so he felt he could afford to take that beautiful Thursday afternoon off.

Danny was sitting in the campus cafe, gorging himself on a nice warm cup of soup, when the aforementioned English professor strolled into the cafe. It was the middle of winter in New York, and Danny didn't see how the man could stand wearing so few layers. The older professor was decked out in navy wool sports jacket and a yellow scarf. By contrast, Danny was wearing two shirts, a black hoodie, a gray jacket over his black hoodie, long-johns, jeans, and two pairs of underwear - and he was still chilly.

Danny held his head down, hoping to stay out of sight. It wasn't that he didn't like Masters, it was just awkward to see professors out of class, particularly the good-looking ones like Masters. Particularly professors like Masters, whom Danny had taken for three semesters because of how good looking he was.

The stealth tactics didn't help. A shadow fell across the table, and Danny looked up to see Masters standing across the table from him.

Masters smirked down at him. He held a coffee cup in his hand that read #1 English Teacher in big pink letters. "You seem to be working hard, Daniel."

Danny chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm actually all caught up with my classwork for once."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad to see you no longer struggle in my class. You're doing quite well now, actually."

Danny blushed lightly. "Well, I've had a good teacher."

"How sweet of you to say," Masters replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

Seeing Masters looking so resplendent in his suit jacket and scarf almost made Danny forget why he refused to be an English major. The guy just looked like he was ready to fuck. "You can sit down if you want, Dr. Masters."

Danny could have kicked himself, but his head was rushing so hard that he almost couldn't hear himself think. He didn't know why he asked; he was sure the teacher had better things to do than sit around with embarrassingly infatuated students.

Masters shrugged, still smirking. "If you insist, Daniel."

Masters sat down, removing his scarf. Danny could see the tops of his collarbones; he was salivating just thinking about what the rest of the professor would look like. "So, Dr. Masters, how's the semester going so far?"

The teacher sighed. "Daniel, if you're going to invite me back to your apartment, just ask."

Danny spluttered. "I- I wasn't thinking about that!"

"Maybe not right now, but you've thought about it before." Masters smirked. "And perhaps you should be more careful about who you tell things to. Skulker is my teaching assistant."

Danny had a vague recollection of possibly telling Skulker, his one-time roommate when he still lived in the dorms, that he might have had a teeny-tiny crush on Masters. That particular bullshit session probably included something more along the lines of a bunch of big-talk about what Danny would do to Masters if he agreed to fuck him - but he would deny it as long as he could get away with it.

"He is _so_ dead when I find him."

"Now, now, before you hurt the man who grades my papers, I'd like to remind you that it's because of him that you've been presented with this opportunity." Masters leaned over the table, lacing his fingers together. "Now, the next thing to come out of your mouth should either be yes or no. So which is it?"

* * *

><p>Danny, at the present time, was being pushed up against the wall in his apartment by Vlad Masters, who currently had his hand down Danny's pants and was stroking his dick hard enough to force him to moan. His shirt was gone and there was no hope left for his hair; as it turned out, Vlad liked to grab his hair to exert control.<p>

Danny groaned into the teacher's shoulder. "You've got to hurry. I've got class in thirty minutes."

"It's _my _class. You can safely say that you have a free pass."

Vlad pushed his pants down and lifted Danny up against the wall. Danny wasn't exactly short, but Vlad was still taller and still outweighed him by at least forty pounds. He kissed him, tugging on Danny's bottom lip with his teeth.

"Come on, Vlad," Danny begged. His dick was hot against the bigger man's stomach.

"Fine, fine, spread your legs wider."

Danny wrapped his legs around Vlad's waist as the teacher's slick lubed cock was pressed against his sensitive spot. He gasped as Vlad slid inside, begging him to move so the initial pain would go away. He pulled out just a little and paused, chuckling in Danny's ear while the boy begged him to keep going.

Vlad rolled his hips, snapping forward while he slammed Danny back against the wall. He thrust once, twice, three times, and Danny bit his shoulder as he painted Vlad's stomach with cum.

"Hold on for me," Vlad groaned, pushing back up and in. He came hard, planting a kiss on Danny's mouth to stop himself from calling out. His knees wobbled as he carried Danny over to the kitchen table and plopped him down on the tabletop.

Vlad let out a sigh of contentment. Danny was smiling at him with his most cheeky grin. "What?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm just wondering something."

Vlad kissed the boy again, wiping away his shit-eating grin. "What's that?"

"So teacher, what do I have to do for an A?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Short, sweet and to the point. I apologize for the delay as well - it's been a rough couple of week and I forgot that I'd even finished writing it.


End file.
